The Golden Guides of Mordor
by Princess Buttercup 36
Summary: Frodo is lost in Mordor and it seems no one is there for him, but is there someone? And don't forget to review! OC-OC
1. My Quest

This 'fic, unlike many others, does not start out in the shire or anywhere like it. It starts in Mordor, the land where shadows lie.....  
  
Quietly walking along the strange path, I stopped to look around. Mordor. Why did father send me here? For any who might be wondering, my name is Sharayah. Most call me the golden angel, for I only come in times of dire need. I am too small for an elf, too tall for a hobbit, but around the size of an Eorlingas, or a Gondorian. I am all those mixed together. One reason they call me that, is for no one asks my name, they have my help, but look at my hair and eyes. I (as you might have guessed) have golden hair and blue eyes. My adventure does not begin with an adventure. My one wish is to find the person whom I love, and quit being immortal. (Yes, Adam. children of half-elves can be immortal also!) That is the reason that I have helped: because I have not found one who I would like to spend my life with. My true adventure begins in Mordor, helping Frodo and Sam.  
  
Part One  
  
I was in my bedroom, staring at the ceiling, bored. "When am I going to get out of this place?" I spoke to no one.  
  
Kasha came into my room. "Miss, your father is waiting for you," she said.  
  
I slowly got out of bed and put on a simple dress to cover up my nightgown. "Did he send a message Kasha?"  
  
She turned to look at me. "No miss, he didn't. Only said that you were to come to see him."  
  
I let out a long sigh. He never speaks to me except in his throne room. I decided to just get it over with. I entered the throne room and asked, "What is it you want now, Ada (father)?"  
  
"Sharayah, you are being sent on a journey to Mordor, to help a young hobbit named Frodo to destroy the ring. He has just sent his best friend away, and is heading to Cirith Ungol."  
  
I leapt to my feet, aghast. "Ada, why has he done this foul thing?" I asked. Ada looked pained.  
  
"The One Ring has possessed him Shara." I smiled inwardly at the nickname he had for me. He could do nothing about it. This I knew. For though he wanted to, he knew he couldn't go.  
  
"Shara, I am trusting you with this mission. I cannot go, but this young hobbit needs the guidance of someone other than this 'Smeagol'. So far our allies have seen nothing but trouble with this creature, and we don't want the Ring of Power to fall into his vile hands."  
  
I contemplated the situation. "Ada, why is it bad if the thing is in his possession?"  
  
He gave me 'the look'. "Sharayah, I need you to go to Mordor. I have a companion to accompany you on your trip. He was called 'the warrior'. That is what he was, so that is what they called him. Skilled with saber and bow, probably the killer of most orcs also."  
  
"Ada, why not send Kasha with me?" I will admit, the one they were to send with me was a good friend of mine. I never thought that he would be the one Ada would choose to send with me. When he came in, bow strapped to his quiver, sabers through their sheaths, he looked different. Last time I had seen him I was eight years old, but now I am fifteen. "Amin Mellon (My Friend), it is so good to see you again!"  
  
Since I had last seen him, his skin had turned from rather pale to a fairly dark tan. Along with that, his hair had turned the color of polished, darkened wood. His eyes have turned from a woody brown to piercing blue (elves eyes can change color).  
  
Later that night, I had gone to my room to pack my things. One thing I never took off was Anarion, my elven pendant, so it came with me on every journey. I took my sword off the wall. The elven script on it read "I am Halanguel, orcs fear my blade." My father came into my room with a bow in his hands. "Shara, you are finally old enough to inherit your Lothlorien bow,' he said. I took it. The arrows were of a fine polished wood, but the bow was a golden brown, mallorn, I think. "Ada, I thank you."  
  
He called me from my room when I was finished packing. "Come, it is time to leave." 


	2. Cirith Ungol

Part Two  
  
The days see to grow darker by the hour. "Is it never light in this place?" I inquired of my companion.  
  
"No, I don't think it grows any lighter than this."  
  
I sighed and shook my head. Elves are used to bright places and woods, not dark places and mountains; well, at least we're not. We climbed the stairs of Cirith Ungol. "Ugh, this is a very nasty place. I don't see why Mt. Doom has to be this; wait, I understand. Don't answer that question."  
  
My mellon smiled and kept climbing up the stairs. We heard from a place far above were we were a sharp 'snap!' of a twig. Our eyes went up ward towards the sound. "What's up there?"  
  
Close together, we went up to the noise. There was a loud crash, a sound of clanging, then a loud sobbing. "It must not be an enemy," I told Aramil. "For enemies not cry."  
  
He started up the cliff face. "Sharayah, you stay here."  
  
I am stubborn as anything, as my father tells me. "Aramil Galad, you have been in my father's house for many years. Do you not know of my stubborn nature?"  
  
He sighed and told me "Fine, come on then Shara."  
  
Smiling inwardly at my victory, I raced up the before him. "Come on slowpoke! Catch up!"  
  
He gave an awkward smile as he climbed up behind me. As we grew closer, the sobbing grew louder. "Hello? Hey, we won't hurt you."  
  
I saw the small, tear-stained, scarred and dirty face, and the watering hazel eyes. "Hey, what happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
He shook his head and lay back down to cry more. My mellon came up behind me. "He doesn't seem to be injured or anything, but I can't seem to find out what's wrong with him."  
  
I climbed up beside him and lifted his head. My blond hair fell out of my coif and onto my shoulders. Aramil felt safer and took his coif of also. Blue eyes looked into hazel. I saw no pain or suffering from outward wounds, just the painful wounds. "I feel you have lost a friend very dear to you. Am I right?" I asked. He nodded but sobbed harder.  
  
"Aramil, you try speaking to him." I knew he would be a great help. For as long as I had known him, his oaken hair, and river-blue eyes had always been a comfort when I got scared. My friend went to his side and told him something that I could not hear. The hobbit nodded and slowly stood up. "Shara, you are the one who is used to the small ones in Mirkwood, would you carry him to his destination?"  
  
It didn't take me long to decide. His hazel eyes were full of pain that told a short yet sad story when you looked into them. "Come, up you go."  
  
For being so small, it was no surprise to me that he was so light. "What is your name young one?" I asked.  
  
"Sam," he responded. "Just Sam?" "No, Samwise Gamgee is my full name."  
  
I smiled, though no one around could see it. "Well then Samwise Gamgee, you are welcome to stay with your guides of Mordor." 


	3. Amin Mela Lle

Part Three  
  
The journey up Cirith Ungol was long and hard. Let me tell you, it's even harder with a haversack and a hobbit on your back going up up up the stairs. "Sam, do you know where Frodo left you?"  
  
He pointed wordlessly through the tunnel. "Well then, let's kick some Smeagol butt then eh?"  
  
He laughed and we smiled. That night, once Sam was asleep, we neared Shelob's lair. We decided to make camp around there. I made a small fire from the tinder and flint that I had brought."Aramil, I'm not sure if we will come back from this quest," I said as I slipped Anarion from around my neck. "If none of us come back from this mission, I want you to have this."  
  
I placed the thin silver chain and this star shaped pendant into his hands. "I choose a mortal life." I refused to take it back. "It is a gift, keep it."  
  
That night, before I fell asleep, he tried to give it back. "I told you, it is a gift." The moment before I fell asleep I told him, "Amin mela lle, Aramil Galad." Then I shut my eyes, only to wake to the dark cold morning. That night, I had a dream of something that had been painful to me when I was young.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
I wept when father told me he had to leave Mirkwood. How could he do this to me?!!?! I stormed into his throne room. "Ada!" I yelled. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
He looked at me. "Sharayah, he is needed elsewhere"  
  
It was then I got angry. I yelled the worst insult I could think of "Auta miqula orqu (Go kiss an orc!)!" My father got mad.  
  
"And Antolle ulua sulrim!"  
  
I stormed to my bedchamber "And I will not go to my room!" I ran out to see Aramil "Aramil, why do you leave? Amin mela le (I love you). Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar (I will follow you to death and beyond)."  
  
He looked at my softly. "Sharayah, I know you would, but they need me to go on this mission." I hung my head, tears started to flow from my eyes. "You must not worry, Shara, I will see you before long." And then, he was gone.  
  
******End flashback*****  
  
I tossed worriedly in my sleep. Unfortunately we slept on a cliff. Luckily, Aramil had woken up before me. "Careful Shara, don't fall off the cliff just yet."  
  
I smiled, then looked at Sam. Dear Sam, he had cried himself to sleep the night before, and had just gotten back. I went to him and I put his head in my lap to try to soothe his worries. "Quel Esta Amin Mellon (Rest well, my friend)."  
  
His whimpering stopped. He fell into a quiet sleep. Then Aramil and I fell back into our simple sleep. 


	4. Shelob's Lair

That morning, we entered Shelob's lair.

"Ugh, it's very dark in here isn't it." Sam remarked. I smiled at him. "Aye, that it is. Are you sure this is the way you heard them going Aramil?" He gave me a look of not being sure. "I think so Shara."

I gave him a look back of that was full of trust and mercy. "Aramil, let's just go in to se if he's there."

We started inside the lair. Aramil muttered some elvish under his breath as he held out a phial of light. Still with Sam on my back, it weighted me down.

There was a slight stick on the ground when you tried to move your feet, and every so often you'd feel something sticky stick to your hair. There was a wet snap of a twig. Getting used to that sound, it did not bother me.

The sound began to grow closer. This time I wasn't so level headed. "Aramil, what's that sound?" I was starting to get worried. I looked around. Aramil wasn't there anymore! I carefully put Sam down. "Be careful here Sam. An elf may be able to withstand the sticky-ness of the ground, but a hobbit may not."

Aramil was still nowhere in sight. We entered the lair part. "Aramil!" There he was, standing in the lair, underneath the huge spider. He had his sword in his hand, and a hobbit behind him.

I yelled again, this time Sam yelled something also. "Aramil!" "Frodo!" We both rushed to help them. By that time, it was too late. Sam had run to Frodo's side, which was about six feet from us. "Aramil, please don't leave me." My eyes started to water.

I lay still holding his stiff form. I looked over and saw the same had happened to Frodo. I looked to the pendant that I had given him that lay around him quickly whitening neck. "Aramil, quel kaima, belegohtar. Amin melle lle" ( Sleep well brave warrior. I love you) I touched the still warm pendant on his very cold neck.

Halanguel at my waist started to glow emerald green. And Sting by Sam started to glow blue. "Orcs!" I called to Sam. He got up and came to me so we could go. Sting in his hand, and the ring in his pocket. I looked toward Aramil once more before we left, kissed his brow, the got up to see who was coming.

There was two orcs, both of them arguing. One said that they were dead, the other said they weren't and that they were taking them to the tower. I thought to myself, Not dead? How could I be so stupid? "Come on Sam, we have a rescue to make." I put Sam back onto my back, then we went up to find two very special friends. 


	5. The Unending Pathway

Part Five  
  
The journey was long and hard. The pathways seemed unending. I thought to myself, "When will this path ever end?" My legs started to ache. "Sam, could you walk a little ways please?"  
  
I lifted him off and set him on the ground. It was all to quiet. Then, without notice a shouting from above our heads. "Lego! The shiny shirt's mine!"  
  
"Oh no ya don't. It's going to the great eye along with everything else!"  
  
Then a loud tussle, and an orc fell into our midst. I yelled, Sam yelled also. I yelled, "That's for Gwen, and that's for Tanner, and that's for my dear Aramil!" while Sam yelled. "That's for Frodo, and that's for the Shire, and that's for my old Gaffer!" We expected more, but no more came. Slowly, we crawled up the ladder. Slowly going up-up-up the ladder. "This is taking forever!" I thought. My sword and bow weighted me down.  
  
We heard a whimpering, then "I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig." Sam, to my great surprise rushed up the ladder and said in a low tone, "Not if I stick you first!" He ran to Frodo who was in the corner.  
  
I looked worriedly around thinking all the "Where is he???" Finally, a cry from the corner caught my attention. I spun around. "Aramil!" I ran to him. "Still alive, good." I saw his sword had been hidden in a spot on the wall, along with a longbow (which mind you, it's very hard to do that you know.).  
  
Sam was joyously celebrating his find of Frodo, maybe to loudly. "Sam, shut it!" I muttered through gritted teeth. The orcs came upon us. From beside the hiding place of his sabers and bow I called, "Aramil, catch!" He caught them skillfully by the guards. Then the fight began. Orcs piled into the tower. There were too many, I couldn't see! "Aramil! Frodo! Sam! Where are you all?" Slowly I began to see Frodo and Sam and went towards them, but where was Aramil, I wasn't going to loose him again.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here!" he called, but I couldn't trust those words at this time. "If you can see me, come towards me!" It was too late; I saw Fordo and Sam disappear into the crowd. Aramil was nowhere in sight. The orcs were piling in around me. The piercing sharpness of the blade penetrating my skin. O Aramil, where are you. Cold, it's so cold. Then, it all went dark. 


	6. Reality

Part Six  
  
When I finally woke up, it was darker and danker than before. My head throbbed worse than ever. My mind cut to the night before. Where were they? The thought raced rapidly through my aching head. I sat up unawares of who was in the room with me. I yelled out, not thinking what so ever. "Aramil, where are you????"  
  
An orc came towards me. "Shut yer mouth you obnoxious little brat."  
  
I curled back up into a ball in my corner. I shouted "My body you can hold captive forever you brute, but my soul and mind are free from your dirty, grimy, and ugly clutches forever!"  
  
He snarled and drew his sword. "Why you little ..." He never spoke a word again. His dead body fell on top of me with an arrow sticking out of its back. Joy lightened my eyes as I saw someone that I had not seen for at least a few days. I tried to stand, but found that I was too weak from loss of blood to stand up. Unable so stand, I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard on the stone floor, which knocked me out for a total of five minutes.  
  
"Shara, are you alright? Shara?" I heard a soft, caring voice calling me back to consciousness.  
  
I couldn't recognize it for a moment, then, "Aramil, you're still alive!"  
  
"Aye Shara, can't take me that easily." I thought for a moment. "Wait....what about all those orcs? I thought you and Frodo and Sam got captured also."  
  
Sam and Frodo came up behind him. "Nope, didn't get us either."  
  
Aramil's face grew sober. "The orcs came in many waves, we didn't know what to expect. The waves came quickly and well armed. Even with the hobbits fighting as hard as they could, and I armed with my bow and sabers, they put on quite a challenge."  
  
It wasn't until he turned his back that I saw the damage inflicted upon him. It was terrible. Even though he had defeated the orcen army almost single-handedly, he still had bloody hands (which were no surprise) a long gash running from his right shoulder blade to his waist. "Mellon, what happened?" It seemed that an orcen weapon had pasted through the skin, almost to the bone.  
  
"An orc cam unexpected towards us when we had nearly beaten them all."  
  
"You need say no more friend, for I see the results of a surprise attack." Even though we had both been taken captive, we managed to retrieve some herbs from my satchel. I had little, but that was all that I needed. The thick pasty substance covering the rake was almost a skin color now. I knew it had to sting, but he showed no signs of pain. My thoughts drifted back to what he had said earlier, about how they had a surprise attack when they thought they were done. I thought when he had come he was only trying to be a good friend. Now I knew. No one would risk they're life for just anyone. I realized then, that he'd come to me, because he cared for me. I hoped that he knew that I also cared for him. 


	7. Namaarie Aratoamin

Part Seven  
  
We had finally made it to "The Mountain of Fire" when this hideous creature came up to us. "We want the precious!" It kept yelling.  
  
I muttered under my breath. "This must be the Gollum thing Ada said not to let it get the ring." Wait, where had Frodo gotten to? "Ara, where's Frodo and Sam?"  
  
He shook his head. "I thought they were with you Sharayah."  
  
"Nay."  
  
We started to run up the mountain as fast as we could. We saw an oddly shaped figure wrestling with something, something, unseen. "Oh Valar. This is so not good." We quickly hurried up to the opening of the mountain. I never in my now sixteen years of life thought that I would see what I saw now: Mt. Doom exploding. When we caught up with Frodo and Sam,  
  
We all climbed a rock that stuck up from the lava that now poured from the mountain. The rocks were still falling from the exploding mountain. I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck, then another on top of my head. Then nothing but blackness.  
  
~*~  
  
When I woke up, I felt someone holding tightly, yet comfortingly onto my hand. "Shara, you aren't going to leave us now are you?"  
  
I saw the burned and ashy face of Aramil. "I can't stay forever Ara. I have to leave sometime." I saw a single tear fall onto his darkened cheek. "I'm sorry I have to leave now. Namarië Aratoamin (goodbye my champion)" 


	8. The Reawakening

Ok, let's get this striaght. I own Aramil and Sharayah. I don't own LOTR or the song "I love you more". 'More' is by Matthew West, and LOTR is by, of course, the brilliant Tolkien.  
  
Part Eight  
  
Aramil sat quietly in the Shire. Silent tears flowed openly down his scarred, pale face. He wouldn't believe that she was actually gone. The child he had known since they had met in Mirkwood at the ages of four and six. They said she had died of sever wounds. But how could he believe them? He continued to walk quietly onward down the long path to Mirkwood. He was more than halfway down the path when he heard a soft yet familiar voice singing. He also felt a soft pressure around his shoulders, and a soft, comforting warmth on his forehead. The voice sounded close, almost beside him.  
  
"Take a look at the mountain  
  
Stretching a mile high  
  
Take a look at the ocean  
  
Far as your eye can see  
  
And think of Me  
  
Take a look at the desert  
  
Do you feel like a grain of sand?  
  
I am with you wherever  
  
Where you go is where I am  
  
And I'm always thinking of you  
  
Take a look around you  
  
I'm spelling it out one by one  
  
I love you more than the sun  
  
And the stars that I taught how to shine  
  
You are mine, and you shine for me too  
  
I love you yesterday and today  
  
And tomorrow, I'll say it again and again  
  
I love you more  
  
Just a face in the city  
  
Just a tear on a crowded street  
  
But you are one in a million  
  
And you belong to Me  
  
And I want you to know  
  
That I'm not letting to  
  
Even when you come undone  
  
I love you more than the sun  
  
And the stars that I taught how to shine  
  
You are mine, and you shine for me too  
  
I love you yesterday and today  
  
And tomorrow, I'll say it again and again  
  
I love you more  
  
Shine for Me  
  
Shine for Me  
  
Shine on, shine on  
  
Shine for Me  
  
I love you more than the sun  
  
And the stars that I taught how to shine  
  
You are mine, and you shine for me too  
  
I love you yesterday and today  
  
And tomorrow, I'll say it again and again  
  
I love you more."  
  
His head snapped up in excitement. "Shara? Is that you? No, it couldn't be, she died. Or at least they said she did." He cut through the forest and ran the rest of the way back to Mirkwood. When he went inside, he met a single guard that stood in the entrance of the throne room." Please sir, tell me, where is Sharayah Tinuviel? Is she alive?"  
  
The guard slowly shook his head. "Nay sire, she died nigh on two day ago."  
  
Aramil began to get exasperated. "Just tell me where she is then." He started down the corridor. She lay in the second room in the hall. Her body lay encircled by a pool of golden sunlight. "It is true then." He took the delicate star pendant off his neck. He thought about the trip they had gone on.  
  
He held the pendant close to his face, and started crying silent tears. A short time after, he placed the thin silver chain around her neck. Aramil sat silently beside her bed, thinking random thoughts. The day waned, and the dark shadow of night dropped onto the room. Growing weary, Aramil set off to his room.  
  
Sharayah stirred in her bed. "Ara, why are you leaving? Been sleeping long have I?" He turned slowly. "Do you not love me anymore? Is that why you're leaving?"  
  
He shook his head. "This can't be happening. They said that you died."  
  
She shot him a quizzical look. "Dead? What do you mean, dead? I'm talking to you aren't I?"  
  
He walked lowly back to her bed. "Is, is that you Shara?"  
  
Sharayah gave a soft laugh. "Course 'tis, silly. Who would it be but I?"  
  
He bent down kissed her on the forehead. "So then what they say isn't true. Is it?"  
  
She laughed again. "Nay Aramil, 'tis not true at all." Sharayah felt the bed sink beside her. She felt Aramil's strong arms wrap around her shoulders, then, she finally heard the words that she had told him what felt like was so long ago.  
  
Shara heard him say "Amin mela lle Sharayah Tinuviel." Then, content, she fell back into a long, dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~note: The reason she was brought back was because the griever's tears were  
  
placed upon the diamonds of the pendant. But it will only work once. ~*~ 


End file.
